foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
I've Lonely September Keep Ever (2011 Michael Nelson album)
I've Lonely September Keep Ever is the final studio album by American pop singer Michael Nelson of The Tailor Brothers and was released in the UK by Daddy Records (a division of Island Records, Ltd.) in August 16, 2011. In the liner notes of the album Nelson writes, "Over the past few years I have come across songs that really to record, while and will no longer handicrafts picked 14 of my favorites and set out to make a new record!" While the title track is the only new song, the other all selections were chart hits for other artists or, as is the case with "Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram (from An American Tail), received critical acclaim without having been released as a single. Was this parody of final album I Don't Remember Ever Growing Up by Andy Williams. Track listing * 1. "Un-Break My Heart" (Diane Warren) - 5:07 * 2. "At Last" (Mack Gordon, Harry Warren) - 3:15 * 3. "Can't Leave (Without You)" (Peter Ham, Tommy Evans) - 4:01 * 4. "(The Sun) Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" (Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio) - 4:34 * 5. "Fourth of July, Sandy" (Bruce Springsteen) - 2:29 * 6. "Somewhere Out There (from the movie of Universal Studios Motion Picture Screen An American Tail)" (James Horner, Mann and Weil) - 4:55 * 7. "Limbo Rock (Limbo, Limbo) (Jan "Kal" Sheldon and Billy Strange) - 3:15 * 8. "One Friend" (Dan Seals) - 4:32 * 9. "I've Lonely September Keep Ever" (Bruce Williams, Michael Nelson) - 5:16 Song information In their Toni Braxton speed out from classic "Un-Break My Heart" and also album or single, the cover version of Etta James title song "At Last", then is over "Can't Leave (Without You)" by Air Supply, "(The Sun) Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" by The Walker Brothers which 25# out of 100# in billboard charts percent. Something in their call "Fourth of July, Sandy" said calling Bruce Springsteen more album and has been you new world, as is the case with "Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram (from An American Tail), received critical acclaim without having been released as a albums saying and single. "Limbo Rock" which for Chubby Checker albums and his 30# out and 100# percent of billboard, then is "One Friend" by Dan Seals. This original title songs of the same name was written by Bruce Williams and Michael Nelson. Personnel and Musicians The original CD inside cover from musician, credits and lyrics "Produced by Bruce Williams and Michael Nelson for Gauntlet Entertainment, Ltd." as notes. Performers * Michael Nelson - Lead Vocals * Bruce Williams - Keyboards * Robert Harrison - Bass Guitars * Tommy Newman - Lead Guitars * Ronald Ericsson - Drums The Alex Goodman Orchestras Selections * Arranged and Conducted by Alex Goodman * Dan Sands, Hank Lords, Gregory Fox, Jane Folks, Danny Frost, Dan Sevens, Don Hartman, Jack Sleeps, Donald Wild, Jane Life, Toby Young, Neil Harrison, Gregory Wildermans, Steven Frightnings, Steve Alexander - Violins * Fred DeLime, John Crash, George Best, Henry Thomas, Jack Rainers, Annie Gold, Don Goldman, Henry Gold, Ronald Daniels, Donald Chains - Violas * Andrew Marks, Jack Matinee, Neil Needham, John Limes, Don Wife - Cello * Eric Seagulls - Double Bass * Don Sold, Charles Seinfeld - Flutes * Herbert Shepherd - Piccolos * Don Coast, Jack Costa, Franklin Needham, Mike Hands, Don Buyers, Jack Keeps, Don Mongered, Frederick Wings, Jane King - French Horns * Herb Landis, Jane Wife - Trumpets * Don Gatz, Stan Faster, Todd Pullman, Patrick Nights - Trombones * James Sheep - Bass Trombones * Dave Nislen - Tuba * John Daniels - Harps Production Credits * Arranged and Conducted by Alex Goodman * Concertmaster by Nathan Hopes * Produced by Bruce Williams and Michael Nelson for Gauntlet Entertainment, Ltd. * Executive Producers: Steve W. Martin * Associate Producer - Chris Marks * Production Managers: Hugo Youngstown Recorded, Engineered and Mixed at Heaven Recording Studios (Redmond, Washington) * Recorded by Todd Wright, Danny North and James Ward * Engineered by Steven Thomas and Jane Goodman * Mixed by Michael Candy Pressed and Mastered at Capitol Records (Los Angeles, California) * Pressed by Michael Thomas and Jane Greene * Mastered by Al Thompson * Front Artworks: Nathan Lewis * Back Photographers: Tommy Grass * Inner Designers - Mick Sherman and Tom Walkers * Liner Notes: Michael Nelson * Inner and Inside Lyrics - Nathan Holmes * Inside Covers: Thomas Redbrick * Sleeve Credits - Ron Births * Print Catalogs: Todd Gardeners